poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailing on the ocean/Discovering Heihei stowed away/Facing the storm
Here is how sailing on the Ocean, discovering Heihei stowed away, and the storm goes in Ryan and Crash meet Moana. (we then see Moana run into her house and pack her things) Moana:(sees her mother at the doorway as she is packing) Chieftess Sina:(says nothing and helps her pack) (she then waves goodbye to her daughter) Ryoana: Bye, Mom! I'll tell you what happened when I get back. (we then see Moana retracting the sail of the boat she was fascinated with earlier and push it into the water) Ryan Tokisaki: The ship is now. All ashore is going ashore! Evil Ryan: Let's do this. (they sail out and look back in time to see the lights in the hut where the dying Tala is go out, signifying she is dead) (a brief wind blows and a glowing blue manta ray follows them) Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Moana needs to practice what she will say to Maui. Ryoana: Ok, sis. Just practice what Grandma told you to say. Moana: Ok. (Ryinker Bell lands on Ryan's shoulder] Ryoana: Oh look. A firefly. Orla Ryan: A fariy. Emmet: Amazing. Ryinker Bell: waves Sci-Ryan: Hey, little guy. We are on an adventure of Magic and friendship to find Maui. Tell us what to do and we'll head out. Ryinker Bell: and points at the food compartment see there is movement coming from the food compartment Ryoana: I think I hear... lift the coconut a little, but put it back down quickly Ryoana and Moana: Heihei?! Crash Bandicoot: Oh. He can't see with that on his head. [removes the coconut of Heihei looks around and sees he is on the ocean Heihei:in a panic Sean Ryan: Saw that coming. put the coconut on Heihei Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong with Heihei, Moana? Moana:(removes the coconut) It's okay. The Ocean is a friend of mine. Ryoana: So am I. Ryan F-Freeman: At least we have some friends. But, Heihei could be with me until we get to dry land. Heihei:(cluck and walks off the boat) Ryan F-Freeman: after Heihei (Ryan grabs Heihei and the ocean puts them on the boat] Ryan F-Freeman: Stay. Ryoana: You okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. The ocean got me and Heihei on the boat. opens his chest panels and water comes out Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. Some of the ocean got in me. Sci-Ryan: Oh. I guess I could sing a bit. sings It's like the song of the sea are calling~ What it knows?~ How far we'll go?~ Ryoana: Wow. You sing as well? Queen Ryanara: Focus on the task at hand please. Sci-Ryan: Aye, aye, Captain. Ryoana and Moana: I am Moana (Ryoana) of Motunui. And you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. They are getting better at saying this so, we will sail where we see a cons talkative of stars that looks like a fish hook. we see everybody on their respective boats sleeping Ryan F-Freeman: asleep I love you, Meg. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes